I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attachment structure of an attached-plate of a substrate, and more particularly, to an attachment structure of an attached-plate of a substrate for attaching attached-plates, such as a heat sink plate and a ground plate, of a printed substrate which is installed in a chassis of an electrical appliance, e.g., a disk apparatus, to the printed substrate.
II. Description of the Related Art
As is known, to a printed substrate which is installed in a chassis of an electrical appliance, e.g., a disk apparatus, is normally attached a metal heat sink plate, a so-called heat sink, to promote the heat sinking of temperature-rise elements, such as modules, arranged on the printed substrate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-280775 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 63-200391). In addition to the heat sink plate, a metal ground plate is attached to the printed substrate to ground the printed substrate.
For an attachment structure for attaching attached-plates which are attached to a printed substrate, such as a heat sink plate and a ground plate, to the printed substrate, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-280775 discloses an attachment structure of a heat sink plate for attaching a heat sink plate to a printed substrate by inserting a leg portion of the heat sink plate into an attachment hole of the printed substrate. In the attachment structure, after the insertion of the leg portion into the attachment hole, a latching leg portion formed on the terminal side of the leg portion is forcefully turned over and is thereby latched in the attachment hole so as not to come off, whereby the leg portion is positioned and fixed into the attachment hole.
Also, the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 63-200391 discloses a configuration in which with an electronic component being sandwiched between a plane portion of a heat sink and a holding plate, screws are screwed into screw holes provided in each of the heat sink and the holding plate, whereby the electronic component is fixed.